guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Elite skill locations
This page was marked for deletion by Ollj. Tag removed, but he's got a point. The information here is duplicated all over the place—the elite skill list already organizes elite skill locations by profession. Anything useful here should be integrated somewhere else or reorganized to be made more helpful. —Tanaric 20:29, 2 Aug 2005 (EST) Discussion about deleting these pages is at Talk:Elite skills list#Don't change this page, please post any objections there. --Rezyk 07:32, 2 November 2005 (EST) :Since the discussion is a little age-d now, and I'd like to specifically talk about this page, going to start it here; no point in talking about a page's deletion on another page. :*If you want to know what skills are available where you are, you load that area page; Mineral Springs, for instance, will tell you what you can get there. :*If you want to know where to get Flourish, you look on its page. :I really can't see what practical use there is for this article anymore. --Nunix 23:56, 10 January 2006 (UTC) :As I mentioned in the original discussion, it's a simple set of pages that lists the elites, and where to get them. With having them all on one page, it's very easy to glance over it, instead of digging through multiple pages to find the info you want. I don't see what the problem in keeping these pages is. LordKestrel 08:27, 11 January 2006 (UTC) ::I removed the delete tag. I don't think this page itself is horribly useful, but I can see that it could be of use to people. The pages it links to are more useful (than this page), but still not something that I've ever used. That doesn't mean that other people don't find them useful tho. Mainly I wanted to get this page out of the deletions category. --Rainith 17:43, 24 January 2006 (UTC) It should be capitalized. First off, it's a title of a class. I bring you back to the discussion of "Revenge of the Pink Panther" vs "Revenge of the pink panther". This is the title of a class, not just a title. You just can't take something like "The Round Table of King Arther" and change it to "The round table of king arther". This seems to be a big thing to do on the wiki, and I'm not sure why. It's not grammatically correct and it's an personal eyesore.--Jack Valmont 08:55, 24 May 2006 (CDT) :Names of articles should not be seen as titles. That is your big mistake. They are just labels for things, and one gets tired of capitalized labels very fast. Would you rather say "See the article on elite skill locations" or "See the article on Elite Skill Locations"? I would pick the former any day. 85.31.186.86 09:03, 24 May 2006 (CDT) so it would be "Elite Warrior Skill Locations"? or "Elite Warrior Skill locations"? --Jamie 08:57, 24 May 2006 (CDT) Nightfall How goes progress on finding elite skill locations within Nightfall? I noticed the pages for Dervishes and Paragons weren't even set up. --Arcady 01:31, 13 November 2006 (CST) Eye of the North Locations Is there any progress on adding the EOTN locations for the handful of skills they threw up there? User:LikaiKailla GW:EN bosses I'll add them all tomorrow. It strikes me as odd how about half have been added, is there a reason for not adding them, or...? -->Suicidal Tendencie 00:14, 23 February 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, RL got nerfed and now I have less time on my hands... I'll do 'em on the weekend though (some things I forget about, but I will remember this as it'll be a big change for me to do) for me = by my standards (everything seems to be done at this stage...) -->Suicidal Tendencie 20:09, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :"It strikes me as odd how about half have been added" -- possibly someone started to do it, and then suddenly found they had less time on their hands than they thought? ;-) --◄mendel► 16:00, 25 February 2009 (UTC) ::That happened to me... 'cept for the starting to do it >< ::RL really fails sometimes, I promise either on Sunday or next weekend I'll get them all done (sorry!) -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:12, 5 March 2009 (UTC)